


catch somebody off their feet

by returnsandreturns



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “I hate you,” Mike says, with no heat.“You don’t,” Kevin says.“I do,” Mike says. “I’m returning you to Disney, I know I’ve got a receipt somewhere—”He gropes around on the bed and Kevin laughs again, leaning down to kiss him, enough to tempt Mike’s hands to his hair instead.“No Disney this time,” Kevin says, softly, against Mike’s mouth.





	catch somebody off their feet

**Author's Note:**

> . . .uhm, hey, anybody still here?

Mike hears some yelling and a car door shutting outside but it’s some ungodly time of the morning, so he doesn’t bother to move, even when Kevin comes inside so noisily that Mike immediately knows that he’s drunk. Probably tequila—Kev goes straight-up bull in the china shop when he so much as smells tequila. It’s fucking adorable but it would be adorable in the morning, too.

“Michael,” Kevin says, from the doorway, sounding dumb and happy, “You awake?”

“No,” Mike says, yawning.

“I have  _news_ ,” Kevin says, getting into bed and laughing when Mike tries to pull the sheets over his head and hide, basically crawling on top of him to stop him and place cold hands gently on his cheeks.

“I hate you,” Mike says, with no heat.

“You don’t,” Kevin says.

“I do,” Mike says. “I’m returning you to Disney, I know I’ve got a receipt somewhere—”

He gropes around on the bed and Kevin laughs again, leaning down to kiss him, enough to tempt Mike’s hands to his hair instead.

“No Disney this time,” Kevin says, softly, against Mike’s mouth.

“…wait, what?” Mike asks, sitting up on his elbows so he can get a better look at Kevin when he straightens up, too—his face is flushed pink and he looks like he’s been crying a little bit but he also looks happier than he’s been in— _awhile_. Mike doesn’t think he’s been unhappy but he wants to take a picture of this Kevin face so he can make sure he knows what to strive for in the future.

“We’re back together,” Kevin says.

Mike stares at him and tries to run scenarios in his mind to make sense of that before it clicks who Kevin spent this weekend with.

“Shit,” he says, laughing, “ _Shit._ Really?” 

“Really,” Kevin says, nodding.

“And no Disney?” he asks.

“No Disney,” Kevin says. “It’s just–it’s  _us_.” 

“…well, fuck me, I’m dating a Jonas Brother,” Mike says, pushing up to get closer, brushing their noses together. “All the other girls are gonna be  _so_ jealous.” 

“We’re  _married_ ,” Kevin says, grinning when Mike pulls him down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> writing stuff on [tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)


End file.
